Community Curator/Source/TSWRes Game3
Menus -- -- Mordal Menus -- Corform if you want to do an action. function GT.YesNo(Title, Des, B1Col, B2Col, B1Txt, B2Txt) local Ans = nil while Ans nil do draw.beginframe() Draw.BGs.YesNo(Title, Des, B1Col, B2Col, B1Txt, B2Txt) draw.endframe() TX, TY = draw.waittouch() Yes=TRec(48+24, SizeY-72, SizeX*.5, SizeY-48, TX, TY) No=TRec(SizeX*.5, SizeY-72, SizeX-(48+24), SizeY-48, TX, TY) if No true then Ans = false elseif Yes true then Ans = true end end return Ans end -- When your profile is corrupt function GT.CorruptProfile(ProfileOk, StoryOk, MMOk, ComOk) for i=1, math.huge do draw.beginframe() Draw.BGs.CorruptProfile(ProfileOk, StoryOk, MMOk, ComOk) draw.endframe() local TX, TY = draw.waittouch() end end -- Community Main Menu function GT.CommunityMenu() if Community nil then draw.beginframe() Draw.BGs.Loading() draw.endframe() Community = require "TSWRes Community" Community.LoadFile() end if Community.Connected ~= true then Community.OfflineMenu() else Community.OnlineMenu1() end end -- Story Menu function GT.StoryMenu() draw.beginframe() Draw.BGs.Loading() draw.endframe() StoryRes = require "TSWRes Story" StoryRes.Menu() end -- My Moon Menu function GT.MyMoonMenu() if MyMoonLevels"Levels" nil then draw.beginframe() Draw.BGs.Loading() draw.endframe() local Ok = Loader.LoadMyMoonLevels() if Ok ~= "Ok" then end end LevScr = 0 for i=1, math.huge do draw.beginframe() Draw.BGs.MyMoon() draw.endframe() local TX, TY = draw.waittouch() local BackTap = TRec(24, SizeY - 32, 128, SizeY, TX, TY) local TTap = TRec(0, 0, 128, 32, TX, TY) local DeleteTap = TRec(128, 0, 256, 32, TX, TY) local UTap = TRec(SizeX-32, 32, SizeX, 64, TX, TY) local DTap = TRec(SizeX-32, SizeY-64, SizeX, SizeY-32, TX, TY) if BackTap then return elseif TTap then LevelTab = {"Name" = "Unnamed Level", "Description" = "Add a description to this level."} GT.Vars.CurrentLevel = MyMoonLevels"Levels" + 1 GT.CreateMode(MyMoonLevels"Levels" + 1) elseif UTap then LevScr = LevScr + 48 elseif DTap then LevScr = LevScr - 48 elseif DeleteTap then if MAction ~= "Delete" then MAction = "Delete" else MAction = nil end else for k,v in ipairs(MyMoonLevels"SavedLevelTab") do local LTap = TRec(32, (32+LevScr+((k-1)*64)), SizeX-48, (32+LevScr+(k*64)), TX, TY) if LTap and MAction nil then LevelTab = v GT.Vars.CurrentLevel = k GT.CreateMode(k) elseif LTap and MAction "Delete" then local LevelSe = v if GT.YesNo('Delete level "'..tostring(LevelSe"Name")..'"?', "Selecting Delete will delete this level.", draw.red, PlayCol1, "Delete!", "Keep") then GT.DeleteLevel(k) end end end end CG() end end -- Settings Menu function GT.SettingsMenu() for i=1, math.huge do draw.beginframe() Draw.BGs.Settings() draw.endframe() local TX, TY = draw.waittouch() local BackTap = TRec(24, SizeY - 64, 128, SizeY - 32, TX, TY) if BackTap then return end end end -- Help Menu function GT.HelpMenu() if HelpRes nil then require "TSWRes Help" end HelpRes.HelpMenu() end -- Credits Menu function GT.CreditsMenu() for i=1, math.huge do draw.beginframe() Draw.BGs.Credits() draw.endframe() local TX, TY = draw.waittouch() local BackTap = TRec(24, SizeY - 64, 128, SizeY - 32, TX, TY) if BackTap then return end CG() end end -- Exit the game function GT.ExitGame() CloseGame = true print("Game is closing!") Strings.Loading = {"Saving Progress..."} draw.beginframe() Draw.BGs.Loading() Draw.StatusBar(0) draw.endframe() LoaderTab.LoadMyMoonLevels() LoaderTab.SaveMyMoonLevels() draw.beginframe() Draw.BGs.Exit() Draw.StatusBar(0) draw.endframe() sleep(2000) GT = nil Community = nil LoaderTab = nil Draw = OldDraw or nil Strings = nil collectgarbage() collectgarbage() collectgarbage() collectgarbage() return true end -- Settings Menu function GT.Settings() end -- Pod Control Menu function GT.Menu() draw.setscreen(1) draw.settitle("LittleBigPlanet: Tag's Super World") for i=1, math.huge do draw.beginframe() Draw.BGs.Pod() draw.endframe() local TX, TY = draw.waittouch() local CMTap = TRec(24, 128, 128, 256, TX, TY) local STap = TRec(128+24, 128, 128+128, 256, TX, TY) local MMTap =TRec(248+24, 128, 248+128, 256, TX, TY) local PodTap =TRec(384+24, 128, 384+72, 256, TX, TY) local SettingsTap =TRec(0, SizeY-32, 128, SizeY, TX, TY) local HelpTap =TRec(128, SizeY - 32, 256, SizeY, TX, TY) local CreditsTap =TRec(256, SizeY - 32, 384, SizeY, TX, TY) local ExitTap =TRec(384, SizeY - 32, SizeX, SizeY, TX, TY) if CMTap then GT.CommunityMenu() elseif STap then GT.StoryMenu() elseif MMTap then GT.MyMoonMenu() elseif PodTap then GT.PodMenu() elseif SettingsTap then GT.SettingsMenu() elseif HelpTap then GT.HelpMenu() elseif CreditsTap then GT.CreditsMenu() elseif ExitTap then GT.ExitGame() return end CG() end end -- Size function GT.LevelSize(Level) local LevelSave = io.open("LBPLua.Level"..Level..".lualevel") local LevelStr = LevelSave:read() LevelSave:close() local ObjSave = io.open("LBPLua.Level"..Level..".lualobj") local ObjStr = ObjSave:read() ObjSave:close() local ChPtSave = io.open("LBPLua.Level"..Level..".lualch") local ChPtStr = ChPtSave:read() ChPtSave:close() --if not Ok1 and not Ok2 and not Ok3 then print("Warning: "..Level.." is missing!") end local LevelSize = #tostring(LevelStr) + #tostring(ObjStr) + #tostring(ChPtStr) return LevelSize end return